Divergent Truth or Dare
by Booklion46
Summary: Divergent Truth or Dare. It's after initiation and everyone has apartments. No war or death (no will or Al dying). There is FourTris. Nothing that hasn't been done before but i love to read these so i tried to write one. please note this is my first fanfic and i would really appreciate constructive criticism however no hate. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

"Trissy!" shouts an over excited Christina as she knocks on my apartment door. I open it and see Christina with a suitcase.

"A. NEVER call me Trissy again, B. why have you got a suitcase, C. why are you grinning at me like that?"

"Well we've been invited to play Truth or Dare at Zeke's." She says as if that explains everything.

"Why the suitcase? And I'm NOT playing truth or dare." I reply.

"Come on you HAVE to! I already bought you some clothes, and four will be there!"

"I'm considering it but why have you bought me clothes? How do you play truth or dare? Who's gonna be there?"

"Oooh, so many questions and how do you not know how to play truth or dare?" She leaves me no time to answer and carries on talking. "OK, we have no time! We need to be there at 6:00 and Zeke will explain how to play when we get there. Believe me, you'll thank me later for the clothes and I have given you some choice! Oh, by the way: me, you, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Four, Will and Peter will be there. Now hurry!"

"OK, one question. Why Peter?"

"You telling me you don't want to see him do some ridiculous dares, and totally embarrass himself?"

Christina starts choosing my outfit while I wait in terror. After negotiating with Christina I end up wearing a black tank top with a red crop top saying 'dauntless cake' on top, a black leather jacket, some black jeans and some plain red heels.

"Now for your makeup." I glare daggers at her.

"Just close your eyes and imagine you're with Four."

After about 45 minutes of makeup Christina says I'm ready. To give her credit I almost look pretty. She goes off to get ready and is back in 10 minutes wearing a bright red tank top, a black crop top that says 'Dauntless', a black cardigan and a red mini skirt, you don't even want to start on her heels!

"Why all the layers?" I ask.

Christina just glares at her watch, grabs my arm and says "You'll thank me later."


	2. Chapter 2

At 5:55 we arrive at Zeke's and he answers the door. He says "Come on in ladies." And then shouts "There here we can start now!"

We follow him into the lounge were everyone is sitting. I sit on the huge couch between Tobias and Christine. Will is on Christina's other side.

"It's my place, I'm starting!"

"Zeke, how do we play?" I ask

"You don't know how to play truth or dare! God stiffs. Well, for those of you who don't know how to play 'cough' Tris. We go around asking each other 'truth or dare?' If we don't do the truth or dare we have to take an item of clothing off. NOT shoes or socks URIAH"

I silently thank Christina.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, I didn't now!" says Uriah.

"Anyway first person naked loses and, as I was saying before. My place I get to go first, Lynn truth or-"

"Dare!"

"Ok, go into the pit, kiss the first person you see, then slap them and say 'how dare you cheat on me!" and then sing the chorus of 'we are never ever getting back together' really loudly, then run back here."

"OK, who's witnessing?" Lynn asks.

"ME!" Me and Uriah shout in unison. I pull out my phone and follow Lynn and Uriah to the pit. The first person we see is most definitely Eric.

"Oh crap" murmurs Lynn.

She runs toward Eric and I start filming

**FOUR POV!**

"OK, while there gone Four, truth or dare?" says Zeke.

"Ummm, dare.2

"You asked for it, kiss Peter for 10 seconds full on!"

Just then Tris comes crashing through the door and rolls on the floor laughing, closely followed by Uriah and then Lynn , who locks the door hastily.

"What?" I ask.

And then I hear something from behind the door, Eric.

"What the fuck Lynn?"

By now everyone is laughing. When were all calmed down and Tris showed everyone the video, Zeke who unfortunately, remembers what happened before says "Right guys, before you came in we were just about to witness Four snog Peter!"

**TRIS POV!**

I try to stop myself from laughing but fail miserably. Four glares at me and I try to shut up. He walks over to Peter and actually kisses him, full on!

"10 seconds up!" Zeke says and Four tares his mouth away from Peters.

He runs to the bathroom and gulps a whole bottle of Listerine.

"I want a go, I want a go!" Shouts Uriah. "Ok Tris T or D?"

"Dare I guess" I say still chocking back laughter.

"Dress up as a unicorn and skip around the pit shouting 'I love fluffy unicorns!', kiss Eric and bring him back here to play!"

"OK, one problem, I don't have a unicorn costume." I say.

"No problem Zeke does."

Uriah runs off to get it and we all stare at Zeke.

"What, you're actually surprised?" he says and ignores us.

Uriah comes back with a pink, fluffy unicorn suit and I go change.

"Who's coming?" I ask

Marlene and Tobias come and film me.

**FOUR POV!**

"I LOVE FLUFFY UNICORNS! I LOVE FLUFFY UNICORNS! I LOVE FLUFFY UNICORNS!"

By now everyone is staring at her and she goes and kisses Eric on the cheek and says.

"Come Eric, follow me to fairyland!"

She runs of and Eric follows her

**TRIS POV**

"I got him can I go change now?" I say as I come through the door.

"He's coming!" Shouts Marlene as she and Tobias run through the door shortly followed by Eric.

**ERIC POV**

"What the he-" I start but then I realise. "Let me guess truth or dare?"

Everyone except Tris nods "No Eric, this is fairyland!" she says in a little kid voice so it sounds like she really means it. "I believe it was my turn." Tris carries on "Chrissy, truth or dare?"

"Dauntless!" She shouts. 


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIS POV!**

"OK, let Four do your makeup!"

"I officially hate you Trissy!" Says Christina dragging Four to the bathroom.

I let her get away with the nickname because of how cruel I'm being to her.

"I'm guessing they'll be gone for a while, so Zeke Truth or Dare?" Asks Will.

"Truth" Replies Zeke.

"PANSYCAKE!" Says Uriah.

"You're never gonna be able to bring that back Uriah!" Says Zeke.

"What's Shauna's most embarrassing secret?" Asks Will.

Zeke immediately takes off his shirt and I catch Lynn staring.

"Eric, Truth or dare?"

"Dare" says Eric sounding bored.

"Make out Peter!" Zeke shouts

Eric reluctantly walks over to Peter and they start to make out. I'm surprised Peter doesn't resist.

Then Zeke says "Okay, you can stop now."

Eric tares away from Peter then says "I'm leaving." Then walks out the door.

**FOUR POV!**

I feel really sorry for Christina but I'm going to enjoy this. Christina's makeup is spread all over the bathroom and boy does she have a lot of it. I find a Turquoise coloured powder which I think is eye shadow from the few times I've seen Tris put makeup on, and dab some on her cheeks like a blush. Next I find a bright red lipstick, even I know what a lipstick looks like, and give her very pointy eyebrows with it. I find a light pink lipstick and paint hearts all over her face with it, she's so gonna kill me! Then I find a neon purple lipstick and use it on her lips. On the few occasions I have seen Tris do makeup she uses these little fake eyelash things. I find some amongst all of Christina's other makeup. There's a tube of glue with them so I glue the eyelashes and then stick them to her eyes, they go really wonky. For a finishing touch I add some blue eyeliner. I accidentally go too far from her eyes so I end up filling in the space so she looks like she has blue rings under her eyes.

"Christina, I'm really sorry but you can open your eyes now."

She opens her eyes and I take a picture with my phone then run into the lounge.

**TRIS POV!**

Four comes stumbling out of the bathroom laughing.

"I am NOT coming out!" screeches Christina.

"What did you do to her?" I ask Four, he only smirks.

"Come on Christina, you have too!" Shouts Zeke.

Finally Christina trudges out of the bathroom and we all burst into laughter. I can see why she didn't want to come out; Four has completely destroyed her face! I get out my phone and take a picture. She glares daggers at me until I stop laughing. Finally when everyone has stopped laughing Christina speaks

"OK, Tris. Candor or Dauntless?"

Oh dear, revenge time. Which is safer truth or dare? I don't know I finally say….

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to let Uriah inject you with peace serum."

Oh, that wasn't what I was expecting. What do I do? I could take my jacket off, I've got plenty of layers. No, it's worse for the people with me.

"OK, anyone happen to have some peace serum?" I say hoping not.

"I brought some specially." Says Christina, smiling at me.

**FOUR POV!**

Oh dear this was bad enough last time. Why Christina, why? Uriah injects Tris with the peace serum. Her body takes a few seconds to react and then normal Tris is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**The B word is used in this chapter pm me if you want me to take it out**

**TRIS POV!**

Everything is so beautiful today! The sun is shining, birds are singing. OK, so I now where underground but I'm sure that's what's happening outside! I run around Zeke's lounge singing, everyone stares at me weirdly but I carry on anyway.

**ZEKES POV!**

"Well I'm not sure she's in the mood to ask anyone so, Uriah, truth or dare?" I say.

"Dare, I ain't no pansycake!"

Everyone glares at Uriah.

"OK, ring Caleb and tell him Four got Tris pregnant and that there over here"

"Challenge accepted!"

"Tris," says Uriah. "can I borrow your phone?"

"What's the magic word"

"_Please_ can I borrow your phone?"

"No, the MAGIC word. I'll give you a clue it begins with a." she says giggling.

Uriah rolls his eyes. "Abracadabra!"

**URIAH POV!**

Tris hands me her phone and I flick through her contacts until I find Caleb. I dial the number.

"Hi Beatrice, how are you?"

"Actually Caleb, it's Uriah, one of Tris' friends. Ummm, well, she told me not to tell you

but…"

"What?" asks Caleb.

"Well, umm, Four kind of got Tris pregnant."

"WHAT?! WHERE ARE THEY?"

"There at Zeke's house. Dauntless compound, number 56a."

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

He hangs up.

"That was funny." Says Christina.

"OK Tris, in a couple of minutes someone's going to knock on the door. Can you open it and say 'Do you want to enter Fairyland?" to whoever it is. We will be hiding but don't tell the person that OK?" Zeke says.

This is gonna be funny. Everyone apart from Tris goes and hides.

A minute later we hear some furious knocking on the door and "FOUR, YOU SON OF A **B*TCH!"**

**TRIS POV**

"CALEB! Those are naughty words, don't use them! Why are you angry at Four, he's perfect!"

I daydream about Four, I mean who wouldn't he's so beautiful! Caleb's glaring at me angrily and I remember what Zeke told me to do.

"Caleb, do you want to enter fairyland?"

Caleb pushes me out of the way and walks through the door. Ugggh, how rude I was only trying to help! Never mind forgive and forget. I know! I'll get Caleb a present! YAY! Presents!

"Where is he Beatrice?"


	5. Chapter 5

**URIAH POV!**

I have to hold my laugh in as Caleb comes into the room. Zeke holds up his hand, counting down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! We all jump out at Caleb and see the shocked and furious look on his face as he jumps at the surprise. Caleb looks round at everyone, sets his eyes on Four and starts walking toward him. Oh dear. Zeke interrupts before anything serious happens.

"Caleb, chill, we're playing truth or dare. Tris isn't actually pregnant!"

Caleb's face slowly turns less furious and more embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's cool, do you wonna play truth or dare?" I ask.

"No, I'd rather not play dauntless games. I'm going to go now." Says Caleb as he practically runs out of the door.

**CHRISTINA POV!**

"Marlene, truth or dare?" asks Will.

"Truth."

I notice when Uriah doesn't say pansycake to Marlene maybe there's something going on between them. My candor instincts tell me I'm right.

"Will," I whisper in his ear. "Ask her who her secret crush is."

"OK Marlene," He says. "Who is your secret crush?"

She mumbles something incoherently.

"Louder!" I say.

"It's Uriah." She mumbles just loud enough for all of us to hear.

Marlene goes bright red and Uriah smiles. I was right!

"I haven't gone at all! Can I go now?" Shauna says. "Okay, so I dare everyone, including myself, to have to do a truth and a dare for the next 5 goes. If you accept the truth but not the dare or vice versa you have to take 2 pieces of clothing off. If someone doesn't do this dare then as well as them having to take an item of clothing off everyone who accepts the dare gets to put another item of clothing on, ONLY if someone doesn't do this dare. OK, anyone not doing it?"

No one says anything. That was a really good idea of Shauna's and now I know what to do!

"OK, Uriah. Truth first, do you like Marlene?"

"Yes," Says Uriah "I do like Marlene. And I was kinda wondering if she'd go out with me?"

"Yes, of course Uriah!"

She goes over and hugs him.

"Okay, I hate to break you two apart but Uriah's dare is a secret."

He raises his eyebrows then walks over to me.

"Thanks for the help with Marlene. I really needed it." He says.

"No problem, anyway, your dare is to go around the apartment and find everyone presents!" I whisper.

Uriah grins at me and runs off. I walk back to the lounge and see Tris, singing, while sitting on Tobias' lap, playing with his hair. I go and sit back down on the sofa and Tris suddenly jumps up, startling all of us and says.

"Let's play a game! OK everyone, I'm going to go buy stuff for the game. When I get back in a few minutes I want you to all be sat in a neat circle on the floor. Ok, be back in a minute."

She skips out like a little amity girl.

"You should probably do what she says." Says Four. "She can get pretty angry even when she's not on that stuff."

Everyone moves except Will.

"I'm not sitting on the floor like a 5 year old, no matter what you say." He says

"Fine, have it your way. Just don't say I didn't warn you!" Four says.

Tris comes back a few minutes later with bags of shopping. I'm starting to like this new Tris. When she sees Will sitting on the sofa she glares at him like if she tries hard enough she can make him disappear. If looks could kill!


	6. Chapter 6

CHRISTINA POV!

"Will," Tris says, walking towards him. "Sit on the floor or you won't be able to play!"

"And?" says Will.

"Do you want to sit in the naughty corner? If you don't sit on the floor I will force you!" She says, somehow managing to look down on him even though she's much shorter than him.

Will finally backs down and sits on the floor next to me.

"Thank you!" says Tris as she opens the bag and inside is a...

Box. Well, it's a very nice box, but it's a box all the same.

"We're going to play pass the parcel!" Tris shouts excitedly.

Everyone looks at each other and silently groans but none of us want to anger Tris. She turns on her CD player and it blares out some really loud, energetic music. I wonder what Zeke's neighbours will say.

"OK," she says "does everyone know how to play pass the parcel?"

"Yes." We all say. "Goodie, there's a present in ever layer! This is going to be so fun! Chrissy, you can start!" She says and gives me the parcel and I quickly pass it on to Will. Finally the music stops and Four has the parcel. She smiles at him.

"Four, how lucky! Open the first layer."

He opens the first layer of paper to reveal a nice pink bracelet. I would quite like it if it wasn't pink. I wonder if it comes in black

Four just stares at his bracelet.

"Well, put it on then!" Says Tris.

"Yeah Four put it on!" Says Shauna.

Four glares at Shauna and Tris smiles approvingly at her. Four reluctantly puts on his bracelet.

"Looks BEAUTIFUL Four!" Tris says smiling at him.

Tris puts the music back on and Four hastily passes the parcel on. While we pass the parcel to each other Tris dances outside of the circle by the CD player. The music stop on Zeke and he unwraps the parcel, a pink lipstick falls out. Four smirks, Tris giggles but Uriah just smiles and says:

"Christina, would you mind putting this beautiful lipstick on me?"

"Of course not Zeke!" I say and I walk over to him and put the lipstick on him.

"Suits you!" Says Shauna before kissing him

"Hey, don't smudge it!" Shouts Zeke.

"OK," Tris giggles "lets carry on."

The music starts again and I find I'm almost excited, I mean Tris' choice in presents is amazing! The music stops when I'm holding it. I smile at Tris and unwrap the parcel. A beautiful bracelet similar to Four's but with red beads instead of pink. It's kind of amity of me but I go and hug Tris.

"Thank you Tris it's beautiful!" I say while putting the bracelet on and walk back to my place on the floor and Will whispers in my ear:

"Don't encourage her!"

The music starts up again and I pass the parcel along to Will. This time it stops on Peter, He opens the box reluctantly to reveal a box of colouring pens.

I can't help myself from laughing.

Suddenly Uriah walks in with a Christmas hat on.

"Oh, guys. Uriah's dare was to go around Zeke's apartment and find presents for us all.


End file.
